


felix culpa

by ryukogo (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Series: Miraculous Ruby Beetle and Yeux Saphir: Miraculous Kindergarten Oneshots [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Black Cat!Penny, F/M, Fox!Lily, Gen, Ladybug!Felix, Ladybug!Ted, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ruby Beetle AU, Turtle!Nugget, VERY self indulgent mind you!, brothers that act as brothers should, somebody talks shit about felix and penny and ted has had it up to HERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: When Felix sees the spotted earrings on the floor next to Ted's bag, he immediately groans. Loudly.Of course his brother was Ruby Beetle. Of course Teddy was the spotted hero swinging around town like nobody's business, saving lives alongside his blue-eyed kitten Yeux Saphir, who mooned after him the same way he'd moon over Penny. Not every superhero was a perfect blonde haired blue eyed dreamboat - unless you were Theodore Huxley. Or Yeux Saphir, who was a dream in her own right, with claws to match.Of course he had to find out when he was taking shelter under a table while Ted himself was an akuma.---Miraculous Ladybug AU. A scenario in which Ted is akumatized, leaving nobody with the Ladybug Miraculous, and Felix ends up unmasking everyone on his first day on the temporary job. Why was his life like this?





	felix culpa

When Felix sees the spotted earrings on the floor next to Ted's bag, he immediately groans. Loudly.

Of course his brother was Ruby Beetle. Of _ course _Teddy was the spotted hero swinging around town like nobody's business, saving lives alongside his blue-eyed kitten Yeux Saphir, who mooned after him the same way he'd moon over Penny. Not every superhero was a perfect blonde haired blue eyed dreamboat - unless you were Theodore Huxley. Or Yeux Saphir, who was a dream in her own right, with claws to match.

Of _ course _ he had to find out when he was taking shelter under a table while Ted himself was an _ akuma. _

Someone had been badmouthing Felix all week - causing him trouble, writing on his locker, his things, shoving him as though he wasn't one of the heirs to the multimillionaire company Applesoft, who practically monopolized the market. Felix himself was graceful and paid none of it any open mind, but apparently that had infuriated them further, because now they were spreading rumors.

Rumors involving him and a certain Penelope Montgomery, of all people.

Cindy and Buggs hadn't cared for the rumors - they knew him well enough not to distrust him about those matters. Ted didn't either. Neither did everyone else in their little squad. He was upset, as was Monty as an older brother, but nothing really happened.

Until the person in question had openly called Penny a fucktoy in the middle of the cafeteria.

Nobody had even noticed Ted's reaction until they heard the sound of jewelry bouncing off the ceramic tiles - and until Penny had flinched back at the sight of black magic coating him in his entirety.

** _“TAKE IT BACK, YOU SON OF A-!"_ **

Of. Fucking. _ Course _ today was the day Felix Huxley had to find out his brother was Ruby Beetle. Of. Fucking. ** _Course._ **

God he hated his life.

* * *

When he puts the earrings on - he’s suddenly _ incredibly _ grateful that Cindy had insisted that he and Buggs get their ears pierced - and feels the refreshing wave of creativity wash over his entire being, he’s greeted by a small red creature with wide blue eyes not unlike that of Ted’s. The little thing has a big black spot on its forehead - he supposes it makes sense, it _ was _the trademark symbol of Ruby Beetle, being black spots against red.

Like a ladybug.

“Oh, thank goodness, Theodore!” The little being frets. “I thought- I’d felt the negative emotions from you, I was afraid you’d have been-” It pauses, and squints at Felix. “... You’re not Theodore.”

Felix crosses his arms. “That would be my brother.”

“That would explain the striking similarity…” It says softly. “I’m Tikki. And you must be Felix. Theodore’s told me so much about you.”

Felix is suddenly _ very _uncomfortable. “... I can’t imagine they’re good things.”

“Contrary to what you may think, all he can sing are praises of you,” Tikki says gently. “But there’s no time for that discussion. Your brother is in trouble, isn’t he?”

Felix’s ruby eyed gaze is cast to the floor. “... It’s my fault. They were trying to get to me, get under my skin. I waved them off, but…” He sighs. “Teddy’s always been too empathetic for his own good.”

“That’s what makes him a good Ladybug - or Ruby Beetle, in this case,” Tikki giggles. “You may have some shoes to fill, Felix, but I trust Theodore. He threw the Miraculous down near you for a reason-”

“He threw it down near his bag.”

“- he knew you would eventually be the one to pick it up, so it meant that he trusts you with the Miraculous for the time being,” Tikki corrects. “I hope his trust - _ our _trust - isn’t misplaced, Felix. Can we trust you to be the hero today?”

Felix Adrian Huxley wasn’t a hero. He was one of the heirs to Applesoft, and quite frankly a downright asshole when he wanted to be. Which was a good chunk of the time. He was the brother to Theodore Hercules Huxley, boyfriend to Cynthia Lou Hausmannin and Bartholomew Arion Buggs, and arguably one of the best friends of Penelope Montgomery. He wasn’t a hero.

But Teddy thought he could be.

Felix’s fingers hover near one of the earrings. “... I’m not a hero.”

“You don’t have to be everyone’s hero today, Felix. What you need to do?” Tikki places her tiny stubs on Felix’s hand. “What you need to do is be your brother’s hero. Can you do that?”

Ted had always seen him as his hero.

…

Felix swallows. “I’ll do it for Ted.”

“That’s the spirit. The magic words are ‘spots on’ and ‘spots off’, and for your special powers -”

“L… Lucky charm, and Miraculous Ladybug,” Felix murmurs. He hadn’t known he’d memorized the words until he said them out loud.

Tikki smiles warmly. “Very good. Theodore was right to choose you.”

Felix flushes slightly as he clenches his fists, entering a pose he didn’t ever dream he’d do in his lifetime.

“Tikki, spots on!”

* * *

Being Ladybug - Ruby Beetle? - was a different experience in itself. Felix hadn’t thought he’d _ ever _experience having to jump around on the rooftops in a skintight suit, but here he was, chasing after his akumatized brother and trying to follow the trail he’d left behind. And hopefully meet up with his brother’s smitten kitten while he was at it.

He slows slightly, nearly falling off a roof. He and Ted looked identical save for the part of their hair and the color of their eyes - surely Yeux Saphir wouldn’t think of hitting on him, would she?

The thought makes him nervous. Cindy would probably go for Yeux’s throat with her sharpest needle, even if she _ was _a superhero, if she did flirt with Felix.

A flash of black darts past him - _ Yeux Saphir, _ his brain supplies helpfully -, and right behind her are flashes of green and orange - _ Honolulu and Foxglove _ , says his common sense, bounding through the rooftops like nobody’s business. Well, actually the green one seems to be _ coasting _over the roofs with how fast they were moving.

“Good to see you, Ruby Beetle,” Foxglove greets. Her flute is strapped to her back as Felix bounds after her. “The akuma today is especially dangerou- HEY, WAIT A MINUTE- _ ACK- _”

Foxglove has seen his eyes.

Slipping on her own tail, Foxglove nearly slammed face first into the roof, making Honolulu halt and kick up his shield - _ oh, the madman was using his shield as a sled - _before launching it under Foxglove to catch her. With Foxglove safe, Honolulu glares up at Felix only to freeze as well.

“What are you three doing?!” Yeux Saphir stops and turns around, bounding back to them and drumming claws against her crossed arms. “We have an _ akuma _to fight, remembe-”

And now _ Yeux _has seen his eyes. Wonderful.

"You're not my Bugaboy."

"Indeed not," Felix snips. The blue eyed heroine is not pleased with how he answers, apparently - he can see Yeux Saphir’s belt tail flicking in irritation. Did it really have to react like an actual tail? This was embarrassing to watch. "You may call me Rosebug."

Yeux Saphir gives him a scrutinizing look before sighing. "Well. All roses will have its thorns."

"And curiosity certainly killed the black cat, but we'll see if you prove me wrong."

Honolulu is fifty percent certain Yeux is about to box his earrings off.

“Why do you have the Ladybug Miraculous?” Yeux bites out. She’s surprisingly poisonous - but Felix understands. Even Penny sometimes had to be snippy with him when he was being a total ass - and he can admit he was an ass with that line he’d said. “Where’s Ruby Beetle?”

“Ruby Beetle is temporarily out of commission,” Felix amends. “He went to me, believing I could fill in for the time being because I shared a similar complexion and blonde hair. I cannot claim to be as good as he is, but I’m here to help.”

_ For Teddy. You’re doing this for Teddy. _

Yeux hums noncommittally before saying, “Well… he could have at least gotten someone with blue eyes… like Theodore Huxley. Those two would have matched perfectly. You have red eyes, so people who aren’t looking too closely _ could _mistake you for him, but you aren’t him.”

The words ‘red eyes’ make Honolulu’s head snap up in alarm, scrutinizing Felix before a light seems to flash in his eyes. Honolulu gives Felix a grin - it’s almost feral in its wideness, but it’s ultimately harmless. It’s also… familiar.

It clicks in Felix’s head that Nugget and Honolulu share a similar body build and sharklike grin, and he groans internally, his gaze turning over to Foxglove. _ And Foxglove… who else has icy blue eyes and a stray long lock of hair that never gets cut? _

Lily Kurosawa.

He might as well find out Yeux’s identity while he’s at it.

He looks at Yeux, and suddenly notices that her hair is parted similarly to his - from her left to the right. The rest of her hair is tucked in a big bun resting at the back of her neck, and at the front holding the little poncho together is a bow with a bell, jingling with each movement she makes to rustle it. Her eyes, big, blue, and catlike in all their glory, are narrowed at him suspiciously, but they aren’t unkind.

Not really familiar.

And then he notices the most _ stupid _little detail.

Two stray locks of hair, curling forward and upward in a most unnatural way in front of both of Yeux Saphir’s human ears - _ when they should have been curling downward and backward like _ ** _a certain cyborg’s hair did every day._ **

“Rosebug?” Yeux now sounds concerned. “Are you okay? We need the Miraculous Ladybug to fix all of this and we can’t have you not in tip-top shape.”

_ TIP. TOP. _

Felix knew of only _ two _ people who used the term tip-top unironically, and one of them was the akuma of the day, his brother. The other one was the _ one girl _ always by his side, the _ one girl _ that Ted pined over _ needlessly _ day after day because he thought _ they were just friends _ and could _ never be more than that. _

“Penny,” Felix blurts out.

His suspicions are confirmed as Yeux _ flinches - _ or maybe it’s the fact that the akuma Ted had become had just suddenly exploded something else. Either way, Yeux looks nervous as she crows, “The akuma! We can’t keep dallying about any longer!”

Felix groans before swinging the yoyo. “Whatever you say, Yeux Saphir.”

* * *

When Felix tosses up the Lucky Charm and declares, “** _Miraculous Rosebug!_ **”, the ladybugs of the Miraculous swarm around all the destruction, his brother blinking up at everyone in confusion from where he’d been deakumatized. He’s disoriented, the friendship bracelet Penny had given him on the ground in front of him from where Felix had stepped on it to get out the akuma. It’s all fixed up, of course, and as he reaches out for it again he finds that a black clawed hand is already picking it up for him and holding it out.

“I believe this is yours,” Yeux says softly.

Ted’s voice seems to catch in his throat at the sight of his partner, and with a grateful smile he nods and slips the bracelet back on. “T… thank you, Yeux… I don’t know what I’d do if I’d lost this… it’s very precious to me, given to me by the girl I love.”

Felix _ loves _the look on Yeux’s face at Ted’s declaration.

“I mean… she doesn’t know. We’re just best friends and I’m very happy with that! I love her and well-” Ted rambles on, unaware that the girl he’s talking about is listening right there, the pawprints on her ring beeping and disappearing with each minute. “- I don’t mind that we’re just friends. It’s all well and good. I can have a crush on her and still be her friend, romance shouldn’t ruin things because it’s just a different kind of love-”

“He’s digging himself into a deeper hole,” Honolulu’s voice rumbles behind Felix. He turns around to see the taller hero’s eyes filled with mirth. “N- Honolulu thinks that everyone knows but the two of them, don’t you, Felix?”

Felix hums noncommittally. “So you _ did _recognize me.”

“Only two people Honolulu knows that have red eyes are Felix and Kidd, and Kidd doesn’t have the time,” Honolulu - _ Nugget _ \- laughs as Foxglove - _ Lily _\- darts to the two of them, curious as to why Honolulu is laughing so gleefully.

“What’s so funny?” She asks.

Honolulu smiles. “It is nothing, lovely Foxglove. Rosebug and Honolulu have just been enjoying a laugh at the expense of Yeux Saphir and Theodore.”

“Why?” Foxglove tunes into the conversation, and her fox ears twitch in glee. “Oh, he’s rambling about Penny again? Why is- wait, why is this funny? Is it because Yeux relates and pines for the better Ruby Beetle? No offense, Rosebug.”

“None taken,” Felix says dryly.

Honolulu taps his ring finger, and with wide eyes they realize that Yeux is at her last paw pad and is about to transform back. Before they can cry out, however, it’s Ted who realizes it himself as he glances down at Yeux’s finger and opens his mouth-

Yeux seems to have realized this too, because she’s standing up to run when the magic washes over her, electric blue and alive, revealing the frazzled and wide eyed Penelope Montgomery frozen in place as her kwami Plagg groans and flops to the ground.

Felix can’t help it. He howls with laughter as his own transformation drops on the spot.

“FELIX?!” Penny gapes.

Ted is _ beet _ red as he opens his mouth in a silent scream, realizing that he’d confessed his crush to the girl he liked _ and _ that his brother had indeed put on the Ladybug Miraculous as he’d lowkey hoped. “You _ did _put it on.”

“You did put it- _ wait- _ ” Penny whirls back to Ted. “What do you mean- _ wait, where are your ear-” _

“You mean these?” Felix unpins the earrings from his ears and puts them back on Ted’s ears himself, knowing his brother was too frozen to do anything. “Thank you for the loan, Teddy. I’m…” He falters slightly. “... I’m glad you’re okay.”

Ted’s initial shock washes away slightly as he focuses on his brother. He beams. “I knew you would be the one to bring me back, Felix. You’re my brother. You’re my hero.”

_ My hero. _

Felix will never admit how much the sound of that warms his heart.

“... Thank you,” He murmurs. “But I think you have some unfinished business with someone who wears a leather catsuit on the daily.”

The reminder that Penny is his partner Yeux Saphir makes Ted blush a brilliant red again, and as the twins turn towards Penny, it looks like she’s already processing that Ted is Ruby Beetle because the rosiness of her cheeks just upped by eleven.

Felix grins a most feral grin that only appears whenever he’s trying to best Cindy and Buggs in a little bet. “Good luck, brother.”

Ted squeaks in panic.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:
> 
> Theodore Hercules "Ted" Huxley - True wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous. Goes by "Ruby Beetle".  
Penelope "Penny" Montgomery - Wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous. Goes by "Yeux Saphir".  
Nathaniel "Nugget" Goujon - Wielder of the Turtle Miraculous. Goes by "Honolulu".  
Lilith "Lily" Kurosawa - Wielder of the Fox Miraculous. Goes by "Foxglove."  
Felix Adrian Huxley - Temporary wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous. Goes by "Rosebug".


End file.
